Something's Missing
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Speed and Trixie are dead. Their daughter is missing, and there's some crazy man out there who wants her dead as well. Lilly Daniels only wanted her driver's license. She never asked for a stalker and a family she doesn't remember!


Disclaimer: No I don't own Speed Racer. There I said it. Now no one can sue me. (Evil laughing in background) Well now to start my new story. Please don't hate me because of what happens in this chapter.  
  
"Speed can you please slow down?" Trixie begged her husband. You're going way to fast and it's raining really hard."

"Trixie I drive cars for a living," Speed assured his wife. "Nothing is gonna happen."  
  
"Grace stop playing with your seatbelt," Trixie commanded their four- year-old daughter. "Now Speed please slow down you're scaring me."  
  
Grace sat in the back holding the big teddy bear her uncle Sprital had given her a few hours before. It was Christmas Eve and they were driving home from her grandparents' house. This was one Christmas that it wasn't cold enough to snow. The rain that came down was more like sludge. "Yes Mommy," Grace whispered quietly and her hands moved away from the seatbelt release.  
  
"Trixie, baby calm down were just," Speed was cut off suddenly when he saw the headlights of another car approaching on their side of the road. Trixie grabbed Speed's right arm and screamed. Speed slammed his fist on the horn and tried to swerve out of the way. But the other car kept coming. There was a horrible crunch as the two cars collided. The family minivan collided into a tree.  
  
Grace had just unbuckled her seatbelt again. She was thrown against the door and the door was it forced open on impact. Her seatbelt snapped and she was thrown out of the car. She was thrown onto someone's driveway several feet away from the wreck as she hit the pavement she was instantly rendered unconscious. The driveway was dark and the emergency crews never even noticed her.  
  
Pops and Mom Racer sat in the waiting room of the hospital. They had been there for hours ever since they had gotten the call the Speed and Trixie had gotten in a wreck. "Please let them be okay," Mom Racer whispered. "They just have to be."  
  
Sparky was there too. He sat several chairs away from the Racers staring down at the floor. His head was resting in his hands. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. Right before Speed and Trixie had left with Gracie he had teased Speed about how his driving had slowed since Grace was born. Sparky heard the squeaking of the door into the emergency door and looked up to see the doctor walk up to Pops and Mom.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Racer we're very sorry, your son and daughter are both brain dead. We did all we could but they both suffered too much brain trauma. There is little hope that either of them will ever regain consciousness. The only things keeping them alive are the life support machines. With your consent we'd like to unplug the machines."

"There is absolutely no hope?" Pops asked grimly with his mouth set in a firm line. "No hope at all?"

"It would take a miracle," the doctor admitted. "Medicine can do some miraculous things but we aren't in the miracle business. Only God performs miracles Mr. Racer. As I said before, we are very sorry for your loss."

"Should we do it?" Pops asked his wife who was sitting next to him clutching his hand. "Can we really do it?" that car.  
  
"We don't have any other choice," Mom Racer said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I can't bear the thought of a machine keeping them alive. Wait, what about Grace?" Mrs. Racer looked at the doctor with worried eyes. "You didn't mention her? Where is she? Is she all right?"

"Who?" the doctor asked. "I assure you that only your son and daughter were brought in. The crews didn't find anyone else around there."

"What happened to the guy who hit them?" Sprital asked from his chair on the corner. "Is he still alive?"

"The man who hit Speed and Trixie is in police custody now," the doctor assured him. "He will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

"You're telling me that he's absolutely fine?" Sprital asked angrily jumping to his feet. "I just lost the only big brother I have ever known and he's just fine. How fair is that?"

"Sprital," Mom Racer said soothingly. "Sit down honey. Getting angry isn't going to bring Speed or Trixie back."

"Calm down?" Sprital asked angrily. "Speed and Trixie are dead, we have no clue where Grace is and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Don't you think I know that?" Mom Racer asked as her tears spilled over. "I just don't think everyone yelling is going to do any good." With that Mom Racer hid her face in Pop's shoulder and sobbed quietly.

Pops gave his youngest son the look that told him, 'if your brother hadn't just died you'd be in some serious trouble right now young man. Sprital just huffed off to go find a vending machine where he could get a soda and a candy bar.

Suddenly Sparky spoke up, "It's all my fault," he whispered fiercely as hot tears scalded his cheeks. "I shouldn't have teased Speed about how his driving had slowed since Gracie was born. If I hadn't, he might have been driving a little slower because of the storm."

"It wasn't anyone's fault," Mom Racer assured him as she dried her tears. "I guess God just loves Speed and Trixie so much that he couldn't stand being without them up in Heaven with him for another minute. So he took them home."

"If you want you can go in and see them before we unplug the machines," the doctor suggested.

Pops and Mom stood up and followed the doctor back into the ER. Mom Racer gasped as she saw her middle son's space. There were cuts and bruises all along his face. Trixie was no better. She pulled a chair up along Speed's bed and took her son's hand. Once again her tears threatened to spill over. "Oh my sweet little boy," she whispered softly. "I'm going to miss you so much." She stood up and kissed his forehead and then walked over and kissed Trixie's forehead as well. "I'm ready to go," she announced softly. "I'll let the rest of you finish your goodbyes."

Pops nodded and watched as his wife slipped out the door. He kissed his son and daughter in law's cheeks and followed his wife out the door. He kept his face expressionless but his wife could immediately see the pain he was in. She immediately went to him and wrapped her slender arms around his muscular frame. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood there like that for a little while holding each other drawing strength from the comfort of the other's arms.

Sprital just stormed out angrily, something he would regret for years to come. But Sparky stood there staring at his two friends. "They aren't in any pain," he told himself softly. "But their hearts must be breaking since they know Gracie's missing." Sparky stood there for a moment longer staring at Speed's face. "I promise you Speed," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'll find her one day. I won't rest until I do."

Sparky walked out of the room and got in his car and drove home. A few days later Speed and Trixie's funerals were held. Sparky was shocked at how many people had come to pay their last respects. There were many of the other racecar drivers Speed and Trixie had met, various people they had helped out, and countless family and family friends. As Sparky walked passed the open caskets he repeated his promise once more. "I'll find her one day," he whispered so softly that no one else could hear.

After the service was over, Racer X approached his grieving family. "Mom, Pops, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked them softly.

"Of course," Mom Racer said. "Speed always did value your friendship. We're so glad you could make it here today."

"I have some information you might like to hear about the accident," he told them gravely. "This wasn't just another accident caused by someone driving drunk. The man who hit them was paid to do it. While still under the influence of the alcohol he told us everything."

"Why would someone want to kill my son?" Mom Racer asked tearfully.

"Speed made a lot of enemies dear," Pops Racer said softly. "I suppose there were some we never even know about."

"What about Grace?" Mom Racer asked fearfully. "What if they know she's alive?"

"We'll pray for now that they don't," Racer X said grimly. "All we can do is hope that who ever did this won't find her before we do."


End file.
